inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Kyandi
Kira Kyandi is my second OC, but my first teenager~ She is thirteen years old, is a student at Teikoku, and is the ace striker of the Teikoku Princesses. Her dark-form is named 'Yami Akuma' In GO, she is the Vice President of the Kira Company, and is Midorikawa Ryuuji's wife, so her name is changed to Midorikawa Kyandi. She is the youngest daughter of Kira Seijirou, the only sister of Kira Hitomiko, and the 'apprentice' of Kiyama Hiroto. Appearance In season 1, Kyandi has straight, magenta hair that just passes her shoulders. She ties up a strand on the side with a red ribbon. Her eyes are quite big, and are golden-pink in colour. In season two, Kyandi's eyes get a bit smaller, and get more pink in colour. Her hair lengthens so it passes her shoulders easily. In season three, Kyandi's eyes get completely pink, but with golden rims. Her hair is now waist-length and her fringe covers her left eye. In GO, Kyandi's hair is very similar to Season 3. Though it's slightly shorter, properly arranged, and the colour goes back to the Season 2 colour. She has three dresses that she wears. The one she wears most often is her ballet dress (left in the picture), though she wears her lolita dress a lot too (right in the picture). She wears her formal dress (center in picture) for more formal events or if she wants to make a good impression. In GO!, she wears a turquoise blazer, with white rims, with a crystal-white shirt underneath. She also wears a black mini-skirt with black high-heels. In Chrono Stone, she is shown in her young form, but her appearance changes from how she appears in IE. Her hair reaches her waist, and is the same colour as it was in Season 3. Her Personality (More of her life story -.-') WARNING: LOADS of spoilers!! Kyandi has two personalities (just like Beta), she has her nice personality, and her violent personality. She keeps her violent personality hidden unless necessary. When she was in elemenary school, people teased her for being a 'freakshow', a 'monster', and etc. They also laughed at her for having a 'freakish, power-obsessed monster' for a Father. She got extremely angry at them, and swore she would get revenge. When she reached 12, she became the ace striker of The Genesis, and finally had power. She brutally murdered all the people that mocked her Father in turn, each at midnight. When she left Aliea Academy, she decided to make a nicer personality so she would seem less threatening. She joined Teikoku, and became good friends with Sakuma, Genda, Fudou and Sparrow. Kyandi was invited to participate in the FFI, as a member of Inazuma Japan, and she accepted. She knew that Hiroto has a crush on Endou, and wanted to make sure that Endou would fall in love with her 'Onii-chan'. One day, she saw Gouenji chatting up Endou, and saw Hiroto get extremely upset. She got really angry with Gouenji, and at midnight - she murdered him. When Endou got really upset when he was told Gouenji was dead, she made sure Hiroto comforted him. Eventually, Endou fell in love with Hiroto and Hiroto gave her a gift - a samurai sword. In the middle of the FFI, she hears that her Father is dead. She does some research and finds out that as soon as Seijirou was released from prison - an evil orginization had him killed. She was determined to find out who killed her Father, and eventually did. She turned to her violent personality and murdered every member. She became her friendly personality again so it seemed she did nothing, then moved to Inazuma Town and transferred to Raimon High. Some of the old Inazuma Japan members recognized her, and they became friends. (Okay, I reckon I'll stop with the insane amount of spoilers now~) Hissatsu OF Meteor Melody SH Ryuusei Blade SH Tenkuu Otoshi Quotes Inazuma Eleven "I'm Kira Kyandi, and I'm the new manager!!" (She says this when introducing herself to the Raimon team) "Why so glum, Loretta-chan? Cheer up, we'll win the next one!!" (She says this to Loretta, when she's sad after Inazuma Japan lost) "Yeah! Let's do this Sailor Star style!! Nya~!" (She says this to Tiggi, Hoshi and Sakie when she teaches them how to be managers with Bani and Neko) "You're my friend! And you always will be!" (She says this to Noame, when she returns to normal after joining Chaos) GO! "Welcome to Raimon, Tenma-kun~!" (She says this to Tenma, after introducing herself as the chairman's advisor) Chrono Stone "How dare you! You'll pay for that, I swear!!" (She screams this at Alpha when he insults Kira Seijirou) Trivia * At first, she seems to have a crush on Genda, but she marries Midorikawa. * She is usually seen as quite gothic in dark-mode, though in light-mode she is the exact opposite. * Her favorite colour is magenta. * Many people don't believe the fact that she's a murderer, and think she was framed. * She seems to be very sneaky and agile, being able to sneak into people's houses, murder them, and appear innocent. * A lot of people call her '-kun' in her dark-form, because she seems very strong and nothing like a girl. * In her dresses, she looks a lot like a princess, so in her light-form, she is usually referred to as '-hime'. * I know it sounds similar to 'Kira Kotoni', but I swear I'm not copying!! * Her name, Kyandi, translates to Candy. * Her dark-form's name, Yami Akuma, translates to Dark Demon. SkullCandy-hime 19:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Element